bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (25)
Chapter #25: Career Week (part 2 of 2) I entered in the Asylum to see that it haven't changed since my visit with Mandy, almost a year ago. The patients were holed up in there cells, like wild animals in the zoo. I came close to the receptionist desk, and the receptionist was somewhat happy to see me (She must of been on the patients' happy pills). "You must be Malice Blackraven. And I see you're not wearing anything considered a weapon." The receptionist said indifferently, "Listen up I want you to change into this, before you enter the wards." She said, while getting me a spare orderly uniform. "Ok." I agreed. The receptionist ushered me to the girls bathroom, so I can change into the standard white orderly uniform. I put on the uniform in no time. When I came out of the bathroom, a orderly came to me and escorted me to the ward A, where the mild cases were in. "Now how old are you?" The orderly asked. "17." I bluntly said. "Since you're under 18, we can't let you hand out medication. But you are allowed to help the ward A patients with whatever problems they might have." The orderly explained. "Alright then, I won't let you down." I said in a gleeful tone. "You'll be here at 9:00am and leave at 3:30pm. Make sure you change out of the uniform when you leave." The orderly continued, "Here is the skeleton key to all the doors in the asylum." "Ok." I tersely said, while receiving the key. After talking to the orderly I went to the one of the cells, it said Anna on the side of the door. I used the key to open the door, to see a girl with black hair that almost looked like Siouxsie Sioux, bright green doe eyes, and was wearing a baby-blue nightgown. She was very disturbed, and brought insanity to a whole new level. Kind of like American Mc Gee, interpretation of insanity. "Oh it's you." Anna said in disdain. "I'm only here for a week." I defended. "I see, but what do you want?" She asked. "Look I want to make peace with you." I said in sympathy. "That's what they all say." She quipped. "My names is Malice." I greeted. "Anna." Anna greeted back, "Hey you attend Bullworth, don't you?" She asked. "Yes, why?" I asked back. "Got kicked out." Anna tersely said. "Why?" I asked. "Let's just say that a certain student threw me under the bus, and caused me to be here." Anna snapped. "Who was he?" I continued with the questions. "Gary Smith. He thought I was crazy and started rumors that I had schizophrenia. He trusted me and after a while he just betrayed my feelings and I tried to kill him." Anna explained, in all the while cried. "That's how you ended up in Happy Volts?" I asked. "More or less." Anna said tersely. "I know Jimmy, Petey, and Zoe warned me about him." I explained the first time I laid eyes on Gary. "Anyway how long do you have to be here?" I asked. "Until I'm deemed cured, it was ordered by the court." Anna answered. "I see, but what did the doctors diagnose you under?" I asked. I'm a schizophenic, and what Gary said was true." Anna lamented. "How's your home life?" I continue to ask. "Terrible my mom's a slut and my dad's dead." Anna cried, "My mom doesn't even know or care that I'm in a insane asylum, but she's knows I'm at Bullworth Academy." She continued. Then the orderly from before came with a women wearing a fox-fur coat and wearing conservative yet somewhat sexy clothes. "Anna Sinclair you have a visitor." The orderly mumbled. Then the orderly left the area and the women came close to Anna. "Anna, is that you?" The women said. "Mom, I thought you hated me." Anna cried tears of joy. "I talked to the court and Dr. Crabblesnitch and they agreed that you should go back to Bullworth, but you have to go to regular sessions with the doctors." She explained. "But why?" Anna asked, "I'm not sane." "Well I got remarried to the same judge that looked over your case." She said, "I didn't even know where you were, but thanks to your new father I found out." She added. "I see." Anna said, then turned to me, "Thank you Malice." After a week Anna got re-enrolled in Bullworth. Category:Blog posts